Fire Emblem: Livin Life
by Madcow352
Summary: WeEeEeEeEeE my Good Fire Emblem story is out WeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE read it chapter 1 is out so far and its long and will hopefully get you hooked review it and tell me what you think
1. Introduction

Zephyr: hey it's me your favorite storywriter Zephyr  
  
Erk: The Hell you are  
  
Zephyr: Shut up and let me finish telling our wonderful audience about this story  
  
Erk: Fine . retard  
  
Zephyr: I heard that  
  
Well anyways our story starts off after the Fire Emblem 7(the one out in America) ends Forget about the ending where it says what happens to them I'm making my own plans for everyone .  
  
Erk: Yah I hope  
  
Ok well this is the introduction to the greatest story ever Lets first Start of with what happened right after the game.  
  
Hector: after the battle with the dragon ended hector went one last time to see his brother in Ostia he said goodbye and went out to embark on a quest to give him some time to think  
  
Lyn: Lyn went back to her grandfather that's when her grandfather told her that she should go out find excitement and adventure and leave him to rule over Caelin ( that's right, right) Taking his advice she leaves to go to the Plains where she was born  
  
Florina: After the fight with the dragon florina and her sisters return to Ilia there she was offered to be in the same ranking as fiora but she declined because she wanted to go back and see Lyn  
  
Sain: Sain and Kent split up for a short while hoping to improve there skills they made a promise to each other that they would find each other again  
  
Nino: Returned to the black fang to pay a visit Sonia's, Lloyds, Linus's and every one who died grave's  
  
Mathew: Mathew left to finally gott the time to grieve for Leila that he wanted  
  
Serra: she went to visit a town where the marquess had just been assisinated she scammed to entire town into making them think she was related and they appointed her to be the new marquess. Coincidentally that was the same town Mathew was grieving in  
  
Rebecca: Rebecca went with her brother dart on his boat in order to get to know him some more they just set sail and are heading to a town to restock  
  
Wil: Wil went back to Pherae to find his parents. Unfortunately for him he found out they both died of disease 6 months ago  
  
Erk: Erk went and found a new client he has to escort and is going to pick her up Now let us go into to see what everyone is doing now  
  
Lets start of with hector  
  
"Geez so what do I do know" "Eliwood has become Marquess of Pherae so there not much I can do anymore" Hector sits beneath a tree and ponders remembering the adventures he had with all his friends "I know" he thought "I'll go visit Lyn in Caelin" Hector heads out to Caelin  
  
Hmmm well isn't that coincidental isn't florina heading out in that direction . Well yes she is lets shift to story into her perspective  
  
"Aiieeeeeee" Florina says as she is soaring over the air "Huey slow down . wait there it is we are here" Huey makes a descent as florina enters the castle She makes her way until she finds lyns grandfather "Ummm . excuse me sir but where is lyn" "oh . is that you florina . why if your looking for lyn she left I think she was headed towards the plains" "oh ummm thank you I guess sir" she says disappointedly  
  
As she walks out she bumps into hector "Um I Um Aieee" "Florina is that you" "Ummm Im terribly sorry lord hector" "relax I just came here to see Lyn is she up there" "no actually her grandfather just said she left for the plains" "Oh that's quite unfortunate It will take me quite a while to get there" "well I could give a ride on my Pegasus" "you would do that for me . thanks florina, your not half bad after all" "Ummm thanks I guess"  
  
And so hector and florina hop on and head for the plains in which they hope to meet up with lyn  
  
After a really long ride lots of complaining and Florina being uncomfortable the whole ride they were finally there  
  
There they find Lyn  
  
"C'mon Huey slow down"  
  
And so they land  
  
Florina runs up  
  
"Lady Lyn, Lady Lyn"  
  
"Florina, what are you doing here"  
  
"I came to find you hector is here to"  
  
"Ahhh I see hello Hector"  
  
"nice to see you again Lyn"  
  
"Hey Lyn I got a question for ya"  
  
"Yeah what do you want hector"  
  
"Come with me"  
  
"where"  
  
"just around I need some time to think I think im just gonna go wherever the wind blows"  
  
"Ummm only if florina could come"  
  
"Yah sure I was actually hoping to use her Pegasus"  
  
"Ok then alright lets go"  
  
And so Lyn, Hector and Florina head out wherever the wind blows  
  
Zephyr: WeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE  
  
Erk: you suck why aren't I in the story  
  
Zephyr: because you said I suck  
  
Erk: now you suck even more  
  
Zephyr: don't worry Im gonna finish chapter 2 today and by the time is done you all will be joined up together in lets just say the town where umm there is a rather perky marquess who slips out a secret  
  
Erk: Uh Oh you don't mean  
  
Zephyr: Im not telling  
  
Next chapter Secrets Revealed: Saving Serra 


	2. Saving Serra

Sorry for taking so long but I finally have chapter 2 up and our campaign of characters is gonna be increased by 4  
  
Erk: does that include me  
  
Zephyr: probably not  
  
Erk: how do you not know  
  
Zephyr: on to the story  
  
Chapter 2: Saving Serra  
  
Whoosh, soaring along through the clouds florina, lyn, and hector go. After a long, long amount of flying they finally reach a town in some place. (you don't need to know the name . because I can't think of one) ( also I'm gonna try doing caption thingy's or whatever like . im gonna say who is talking . tell me if it is better this way or if it was better the other way)  
  
Hector: Finally I don't think I could of took anymore  
  
Florina: im sorry that you feel that way lord hector  
  
Hector : No, I didn't mean it like it sounded  
  
Florina walks away  
  
Hector: well ummm . lets rest here for the night then take off again in the morning  
  
Meanwhile on Fargus's ship with Dart and Rebecca  
  
Fargus: Argh here we are lets stop here and get some stuff before we deport to look for the treasure  
  
Rebecca: ok  
  
Dart: cheer up Rebecca  
  
Rebecca: . ok Meanwhile in the castle  
  
Serra: you there servant bring me some lemonade, and you go do something, ah . being the marquess is so fun  
  
Meanwhile in some house  
  
Matthew: . leila .. Why . why  
  
Meanwhile right outside the town  
  
Erk: hmmm so my new client is waiting for me in one of these houses . I guess I should get going  
  
Ok now this is just the beginning of the chapter but I need you guys to submit in the reviews any way I could make it better if you like having the names before they talk or like it the other way or just anything you don't like . so just submit some reviews and I'll finish this chapter later 


End file.
